jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Of JTV: Joseph Odom 5
Joseph Odom 5 has been indevlopement for almost 5 years, today were going talk about the developement for Joseph Odom 5 The Begining(2010-2011) Joseph Odom 5 started in developement in October 2010, the game was cbeing developed by The Joseph Odom Inc team A, while Team B was finishing up Joseph Odom 4, Joseph Odom 5 was planned as an expansion pack for Joseph Odom 4. under the name "Joseph Odom 4.5" the expansion pack would be complete a year later in 2011, although the devs decied that Team B would do the expansion packs and Team A would make a new sequel, which is what Joseph Odom 4.5 became, Joseph Odom 5. The Issues(2011) Joseph Odom 5 had trouble developement during 2011, a worker at The Joseph Odom Inc said "the game could not run on Gamestation 2, we asked Microsoft and Sony to test it on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, the same results were in..." Joseph Odom suggtion was to move the all New Powerful Console Gamestation 3, in May 2011, Team A deciced to developed the game for Gamestation 3. Gamestation 3 era, (2012) during it developement in February 2012, Joseph deciced to quit KICHO for a year or so, Team A had so much issues going on that they needed KICHO Games Inc to help along with KICHO Japan Inc, the game was have trouble developement wth Joseph leaving leading Joseph Odom 5 and the The Dub of Joseph Odom OVA in a loop until Joseph returns. in April 2012 Joseph Odom 5, we confirmed still in developement with only slow progress for the game, devs even said that they were not sure if the game would be on stores or shown at E3 anytime soon, with Joseph sick, and Team B working on other projects. Team A confimed "Joseph Odom 5 is Dead until Joseph is Back to help us." The Return(2014) in May 2014 Joseph annouced his return, Joseph also shared that he was working on several projects and one of which was Joseph Odom 5. Joseph Odom 5 was reveal at The Game Awards 2014, and was near completion, the title of the game was Called "Revenge of the Odoms". would be out for Gamestation 4 in 2015, although the game was release in 2015 for Japan and 2016 in NA. This is the unsed content for Joseph Odom 5 found in the Wii U, XBONE, PS4, and GS4 versions. and the PC versions interesting has the NX in it GS3 Some unused (.Obj) files were found in the game, this would lead all real life family members of Joseph Odom would appear, including Chris, Gatha, and Tanya Wii U Mario 64 Gameover in one of the data files of Joseph Odom 5 in the Wii U version, Super Mario 64 gameover was left out it was founded as Hadvock2011_ProjectCafe.Mp3 FOOD TEXT a text called "food" was found in Joseph Odom 5 Wii U version, what it was used for is unknown, fans said "it could been planned for when Joseph/Cenay were hungry?" suggtion of the game being a survival game too. an image of Mario a picture of Mario was founded in the Wii U version. although it may just been used for making rooms, as a model of this picture was found with testthisjo.obj and Crappytestbyme.obj Wii U Test an image of Mario needing to Jump. Controls for Joseph a image of how the Wii U buttons were being shown to Joseph on how to play the game, nothing interesting here. Xbox 360 in the Xbox One versions a hidden file called "JosephOdom5onXbox360.mp4" was found, suggestion at one point the game was planned for the 360, this file was only the XB360 intro Xbox One A Black Box An image of Joseph Odom sending Microsoft that they are working on the Xbox One, but "nothing interesting" Incorrect Buttons in the final game it's... A=Talk B=Bag Y=Heal X=Jump/Climb LT = Attack LR = Block LB = Used Moves RB = Teleport in the Beta it's... A=Attack B=Block Y=Items X=Block LT=None RT=None LB=NEt RB=Jump PS4/PS3 in the PS4 version Joseph Odom 5 has two test obj files one called CrappyTestLvlwithanimageofshrek.obj and PS4logotoSony.obj, one was test to see how the game could run on PS4, the other is unknown in the PS4 version a hidden file call testps3.txt was found, using some ingame text, this seems like it was created for a different project but was added into Joseph Odom 5. "Hi" "Hello" "Yes?" "You Know what... i'll Join up" "Howdy?" PC in the PC version a hidden file called NEONX_JO5.PNG was found Bully on May 1, 2017 GSHiddenFiles79 has found hidden files of Jimmy Hopkins with two Obj files in Joseph Odom 5, Bully_Jimmy_Model_test.obj and Bully_Jimmy_Model_test2.obj. this seem to be just a test for rockstar to see, however the files are not "accesable" even in the game. but they were created in October 2010. which was the begining development of Joseph Odom 5 E3 2011 trailer on June 22, 2018 KICHO uploaded the unused planned E3 2011 trailer. the game was very completly different than the final product. A Mini Map, Joseph using the Joseph Odom 2 model, Joseph could also go anywhere during night and was able to be caught by 10:00pm (a feature in Joseph Odom 2, 3, and 4 as Joseph can be cught sand send back at Home. 5 removed this feature in it final product stage and Joseph could freely go anywhere weather it was day or night.) A Questmark can be found in a Stript Club (which can still be found in the game files ODO5_Stclub,) but was remove for obivous reasons. Project Name Joseph Odom 5 project name is "Fiveo!" Category:Beta Of JTV